Uses of Herbicides
An herbicide is a compound which controls or modifies plant growth, e.g., killing, retarding, defoliating, desiccating, regulating, stunting, tillering, stimulating, and dwarfing. "Plant" refers to all physical parts, including seeds, seedlings, saplings, roots, tubers, stems, stalks, foliage, and fruits. "Plant growth" is meant to include all phases of development from seed germination to natural or induced cessation of life.
Herbicides are generally used to control or eradicate weed pests. They have gained a high degree of commercial success because it has been shown that such control increases crop yield and reduces harvesting costs.
Herbicidal effectiveness is dependent upon several variables. One of these is the time or growth related method of application. The most popular methods of application include: pre-plant incorporation into the soil; pre-emergence surface treatment of seeded soil; and post-emergence treatment of the plant and soil.
The most important determinant of herbicidal effectiveness is the susceptibility of the target weed. Certain herbicidal compounds are phytotoxic to some weed species but not to others.
The manufacturer of the herbicide recommends a range of rates and concentrations calculated to maximize weed control. The range of rates varies from approximately 0.01 to 50 pounds per acre, usually from 0.1 to 25 pounds per acre. The actual amount used depends upon several considerations including particular weed susceptiblity and overall cost limitations.